Secrets
by hardcore-icon
Summary: Secrets are abound and someone knows them. What happens when 12 WWE superstars are forced to either tell their deepest secret or have forced into the public. And who is behind this plot to ruin their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or its character, nor am I claiming to know their sexuality. I also do not make any money from these stories.

Randy Orton sighed as he finished packing his clothes getting ready to go to the new town. He had been lucky this time he wasnt forced to room with, John Cena, the one man that Randy would do about anything for. He knew he was in trouble the first time he met Cena in OVW, besides in ring feuds he had done a good job of avoiding the other man. Randy was a straight man had a wife and child the picture perfect life however there was always something about John that was so attractive to Randy. Like how he wasnt effected by the "viper glare" that worked on everyone else, or how John knew just when to push him out of his comfort zone and when to leave him alone. He laid back on the hotel bed and thought of Johns blue eyes and his dimpled smile, Randy knew that even if John were gay theyd never be together. This was one piece of information hed never allow to be found out. He was walking out of his room when he received the text message that changed his life.

"Randy Orton you are cordgely invited to an affair at 650 West Kinington Ave, at 7:30 pm tonight.

Please bring a suitcase that is packed for an over night stay. We have contacted Vince to let him

know where you will be. We will not hesitate to go public with the information we have

please do not force our hand it will not be pretty."

John Cena was in love. And to be honest it was easy to see who he was in love with. T bad for him Randy Orton was straight married and had a child, one night stands would have to do for now. Thats where he was coming from now slipping out of Josh Matthew's room in the dark of night not to be seen. If only he could be with Randy it would be so different he wouldnt have to hide. John had tried other relationships he really had, there was Jack Swagger, C.M Punk, and lets not forget the fiasco that was Jeff Hardy. No all of those had failed for one simple reason none of those men were Randy. John knew he wasnt a relationship guy if it wasnt the right person and there was only one right person for him. He laughed as he remembered the first time someone called Randy sex on legs in front of the young John loved how the blush had started on Randy's neck and worked its way to his cheeks. If only he knew John was the actual person who started calling him sex on legs. He had just gotten to his room when his phone vibrated.

"John Cena you are cordgely invited to an affair at 650 West Kinington Ave, at 7:30 pm tonight.

Please bring a suitcase that is packed for an over night stay. We have contacted Vince to let him

know where you will be. Do not hesitate to come Mr. Orton will also be attending wont that be fun?

Oh yes Mr. Cena we know all about you and Mr. Orton"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of its characters, nor do I claim to know their sexuality. I also do not make any money from this story. Also just a few things I forgot to add in the first part. In my mind TNA & WWE are merged into 1 company hence how I get some of the pairs. And thanks for the reviews I never thought anyone would read my story let alone review it .

Evan Bourne sat at the hotel bar watching as his coworkers readily got drunk off their asses. It wasn't his style to get sloppy drunk and make a fool of himself. No he'd rather just watch as men who were suppose to be more mature than he look like complete goober heads. His favorite person he liked to watch make a fool of himself was none other than the whole f-ing show Rob VanDam. Like now Rob was standing on the pool table doing his usual bragging "I am RVD" he yelled someone in the surrounding crowd answered by chucking a empty beer bottle at him. Eventually Robs on and off again boyfriend Ken Anderson picked him up off the table and made sure he stayed in his lap. Evan felt a tinge of jealousy see Ken wrap his arms around Rob, yes that's right Evan wasn't the innocent little puppy everyone thought he was. If there was a way to get Rob to see Ken wasn't right for him, even if he didn't think Evan was right for him either. All Evan wanted to see Rob happy and he'd decided he'd do anything to see it happen. Evan was most certainly not expecting what he read in the text message he received while watching Rob.

"Evan Bourne you are invited to an affair at 650 West Kinington Ave, at 7:30 pm tonight.

Please bring a suitcase that is packed for an overnight stay. We have contacted Vince to let him

Know where you will be. Do not worry about being jealous Mr. Van Dam will be attending and be

Assured Mr. Anderson will not be there. And might we suggest you not stare at Mr. Van Dam so hard

Next time it is really unbecoming."

Rob was pissed, no he was more than pissed he was… he was well he was more than pissed. Of all people who would betray him Ken was the last person who he thought would do this. And then to sit there while being fucked by a ring rat and say "Hey baby why don't you join us?" Ken had balls small tiny shriveled up balls that Rob most certainly didn't like. Rob new getting drunk wouldn't really solve anything, but he was an emotional drinker. Any time something big hit and it had a huge impact on his emotions he drank and made a fool of himself. He watched as Evan Bourne sat at the bar lonely oh he knew Evan liked being alone he also couldn't tell why the other superstars left him alone. Couldn't they see past the puppy dog trick Evan always did, Rob did Rob loved the way Evans brown eyes became darker when he laughed. Or how that smile stretched across Evans whole face, why didn't he end up with Evan then? He also knew Evan wasn't a relationship type guy and Rob didn't want to get hurt again just so Evan could have another one night stand. He decided to show Evan how great he was he stood on the pool table and doing his usual bragging pose screamed "I'm RVD the whole f ing show don't cha know." He barely missed being hit in the head by a beer bottle, Ken had came up behind him grabbed him around the waist and settled him on his lap. Rob didn't even try to fight it he was to drunk luckily he wasn't to drunk to read his text message.

"Rob Van Dam you are invited to an affair at 650 West Kinington Ave, at 7:30 pm tonight.

Please bring a suitcase that is packed for an overnight stay. We have contacted Vince to let him

Know where you will be. Poor Mr. Van Dam in a loveless relationship well if you hadn't been a chicken

And gone after whom you really wanted, oh well we guess we'll just have to fix that mistake wont we?

Oh and Mr. Van Dam if you don't show up Mr. Bourne won't be too happy. Do we make ourselves clear

Mr. Van Dam?"

Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys there's a poll on my bio, as the summary says eventually there are going to be 12 superstars in this story. 12 superstars 6 couples I already have the first 4 couples all planed out but I can't decide on the last 2. Your choices are The Undertake and Jack Swagger, Matt Hardy and Christian, Kane and Jeff Hardy and C.M Punk and Edge. You get to choose 2 of those Id greatly appreciate it if you would vote Ill leave it open till Sunday!

Being the leader of Nexus wasn't as glamorous as it seemed. Wade Barrett hated being part of the Nexus. It wasn't that he didn't think the younger generations of talent needed to be showcased he just highly disagreed with how it was being done. Add to that he had nothing in common with the guys that he was suppose to be "friends" with and it lead to long days and nights on the road. Wade had to keep telling himself that it was just part of his job he was working his way up the ladder. But seriously how could anyone respect someone like Michael Tarver that idiot couldn't even tie his own shoes properly. There was one bright moment in the sea of stupidity someone that Wade couldn't wait to see everyday even if it was just a quick glance. "There you are oh fearless leader of Nexus." That voice that sent shivers up Wade's spine; he couldn't let him get away with a dig like that. "Oh shut up you pale god of thunder, you wanna go get drinks after the show?" "Without your following of great leader, youre on fella just meet me at the doors afterwards." Yeah if Wade had to suffer through stupidity he could as long as he saw that pale god every day. Wade was so happy he didn't even flinch as he read the incoming text message.

"Wade Barrett you are invited to an affair at 650 West Kinington Ave, at 7:30 pm tonight.

Please bring a suitcase that is packed for an overnight stay. We have contacted Vince to let him

Know where you will be. Mr. Barrett you intrigue us the most you hate what you are doing

And yet continue to do it. Yes you and your pale god (lame nickname we must think of a new one)

Are going to be a most interesting pair."

"I'm gay." "Haha very funny son now tell me why you really called." This was terrible no this was worse than terrible this was life ending. Sheamus couldn't believe he had believed that his parents would be ok with this. This was all Wades fault that stupid ass English poof and his nice ass that jiggled just the right way when he walked, no this was not the time to think of Wade's ass no matter how nice it is. "Ma I'm being serious I called to tell you I'm gay." "You're not my son anymore I won't have a fag as a son." There was a click and the dial tone it was done he had come out to his family. And did he look worse for wear s8ure he didn't have a family anymore but on the up side he still had Wade. The little voice inside his head decided to rain on his parade, no you idiot you never had Wade he's probably fucking his boys right now. Sheamus couldn't believe it he had come out and most likely still couldn't get Wade. It was decided Sheamus would forget about Wade and love and being gay he'd make his family proud. He had just deleted Wade Barrett's number from his phone when he got the text message from hell.

"Sheamus you are invited to an affair at 650 West Kinington Ave, at 7:30 pm tonight.

Please bring a suitcase that is packed for an overnight stay. We have contacted Vince to let him

Know where you will be. My oh my Sheamus what a tangled web you weave. You think you can

Forget about Mr. Barrett and love and being gay, let us answer that for you, NO! Oh and Sheamus

If you even think of not showing up at our little party we can guarantee that Wade Barrett will never

Show his face again. Have a nice day."

THREE chapters in one day I should get a medal lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to vote in the poll. And don't forget to review I love reading reviews they make me smile!


	4. Chapter 4

We've reached 8 reviews for someone who didn't think anyone would actually like my story I'm greatly appreciative of all the reviews.

Cenarko1986: You are just too kind I'm glad you like it so far.

Addicted to Cenaton: Thank you and it's about to get a lot more interesting so stay tuned.

Lavida90: Yes what is at 650 West Kinington Ave? Nothing good I can assure you. Yes aren't these text messages getting more and more threatening, whoever is behind this must be getting big heads.

IsidoraAngst: I know I haven't seen many Barrett and Sheamus out there, and the few stories with either one in it that I've read they're always villains. I thought I could make them victims to make em more loveable.

The phenomenal one A.J. Styles just wanted to sleep, but that was obviously asking too much. It had been a hard week on A.J. and even though hotel beds weren't all that comfy he'd probably sleep on a pile of rock right now. But instead he laid on his bed thinking, thinking about how much his life had changed in a year. He went from the god fearing Christian with a wife and three kids that he loved dearly. To the divorced weekend daddy who got death stares for being a pervert from his in-laws. But he was more happy wasn't that suppose to mean something? A.J. thought people would be happy for him now that he was living his life the way he wanted to. However after the fiasco of a divorce hearing he went through and losing almost every friend he had he quickly learned that if you went against the status quo things were bound to get ugly. And he was happy even if he didn't get to see his kids as much as he wanted, and even if one night stands were all he had now a days he was happy and that's all that mattered. Or that's what he thought he was half way asleep when his incoming message alert sounded off. "Dang it all to hell Jeff I just got to sleep this better be good."

"A.J. Styles you are invited to an affair at 650 West Kinington Ave, at 7:30 pm tonight.

Please bring a suitcase that is packed for an overnight stay. We have contacted Vince to let him

Know where you will be. Mr. Styles you are the good Christian are you not? We believe in you Mr.

Styles in fact we believe in you so much we are going to give you a chance to live your life

The way you want. And we won't even judge isn't that great. Oh and Mr. Styles we have a surprise

That we think you will greatly appreciate."

Eric Young was excited well more than excited he was a boundless ball of energy that never stopped. He couldn't help it he was just happy he'd really hadn't ever had anything horrible happen to him. His family loved him unconditionally; he was living his dream of being a wrestler. Nothing could dampen his spirits that's why he hated to see people being gloomy. Not only did Eric think it was upsetting to see people go through trying times in life, but it just brought a cloud of darkness over the whole company. Especially when it was one of the major stars of the company such as A.J. Styles, whom Eric had idolized ever since making it into the big times. That is why Eric stood in front of Styles hotel room wanting to knock just so he could make A.J. be happy again. No this wasn't some attempt to try and turn Styles gay, hell Eric himself wasn't gay he just hated gloomy people. He had given up and decided to start Operation make Styles happy the next night when he received the most interesting text message.

"Eric Young you are invited to an affair at 650 West Kinington Ave, at 7:30 pm tonight.

Please bring a suitcase that is packed for an overnight stay. We have contacted Vince to let him

Know where you will be. So Mr. Young we hear you like to make people happy, that will be

Of great use to us. Is there one person in particular you want to see happy, oh we don't know

Like one Mr. Styles? We want Mr. Styles to be happy also and we have a way to do that, so please

Do not hesitate to come to our little party."

Gasp shock the text message to Eric was actually pleasant? Don't worry the texts for the final 2 couples won't be as nice speaking of that don't forget to vote in the poll. I'm going to close the poll Sunday and hope to have the final 2 couples posted on Monday, have a good weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

Important author notice: So I went ahead and closed the poll early because I figured whoever was gonna vote already did. And by the end of the day Sunday I will have the final 2 pairing up and then the real madness will begin!

Mark Calloway aka the undertaker was not a stalker, he really wasn't. There was just something about the young blonde that he couldn't get out of his head. Hence why he was currently at the hotel pool watching the blonde swim laps. It had become something like a routine for Mark to wake up early and come watch the blonde swim where ever they happen to be that week. But rest assured the undertaker was no stalker. He simply needed to get his fascination of the blonde out of his head. How he was going to do that, he had no idea but it would come to him. Mark nearly jumped three feet when a hand rested on his shoulder. "You know brother if you take a picture it would last long, and you could have fun with it later." God damn Glenn and his stupid jokes, it took Mark a few seconds to realize what had been said. He knew it was just a joke but something about what was said made Mark giddy with nerves, it didn't help that the blonde was getting out of the pool when he looked back through the windows. It was defiantly hard looked away from the body the blonde was building mark like his partners to be a little thick not obese but defiantly not a skinny minny. The blonde was just perfect; chuckling to himself Mark took out his phone to take a picture when he noticed a text message from a number he didn't recognize.

"Mark Calloway you are invited to an affair at 650 West Kinington Ave, at 7:30 pm tonight.

Please bring a suitcase that is packed for an overnight stay. We have contacted Vince to let him

Know where you will be. Who would have thought that the undertaker would be so taken by a blonde?

And here we thought the phenom of Death Valley wouldn't have any secrets, imagine our surprise

When we saw how infatuated you where with a certain blonde beefcake. Oh don't worry Mr. Calloway

If you think for one moment we want to hurt you or the young blonde you're sadly mistaken. No it

Will be most rewarding for you to attend out little affair."

Jack Swagger wasn't an idiot even if he did have blonde hair. Growing up the way he did without a family made him more aware of what was going on. Yes he had moments where he had no clue what was going on but other than those he was pretty up to date on the happenings of the wrestling world. That's why when he started to do his usual laps in the pool he wasn't surprised to see none other than Mark Calloway show up shortly and watch him through the window. Jack honestly did know whether to be afraid or be happy that he finally seemed to catch the older man's eye. Mark was his icon the whole reason Jack wanted to be a wrestler. When Mark had married Michelle Mcslut he wasn't very happy to say the least. Jack had always had a great dislike of the blonde diva looking back he could now say it was jealousy. Hed always thought Mcslut was the reason Mark didn't congratulate him after matches or give him advice like he did before the marriage. But even after the ugly divorce Mark hadn't utter more than a grunt in his direction. And then about two weeks before Jack had noticed that Mark was around him more often than not and closer than usual not speaking just watching. For some odd reason he took comfort in know that if something should go array Mark would help, but still who wouldn't freak about the undertaker stalking them? Getting back to his room he noticed a text message that had come in while he was in the pool.

"Jack Swagger you are invited to an affair at 650 West Kinington Ave, at 7:30 pm tonight.

Please bring a suitcase that is packed for an overnight stay. We have contacted Vince to let him

Know where you will be. Mr. Swagger the stupid blonde, don't you ever get sick of

Hearing that? And to top it off we've heard you have a stalker, no no no that won't do at all

To have a creeper taking notice of everything you do. Unless you like having someone watch you is

That the case Mr. Swagger, we shall find out one way or the other."

AHHHHHH Only one more couple to write! Hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

The last couple next chapter Im going to give you guys a look into the mind of our villains. Not revealing anything but itll give you an idea of who and why. Other than that I think I'm going to stay with each chapter being told from the two people in the eventual couple POV tell me in a review if you think that's a good way to go. Oh and I forgot to tell you guys Undertaker and Swagger won the poll with 5 votes, then C.M Punk and Edge with 4, Hardy and Kane had 3 and Hardy and Christian had 1.

Edge couldn't believe the turn of events, not only had that son of a bitch C.M Punk interrupted his promo the little punk thought it'd be funny to bring up Edge's fake marriage to the she beast that is Vickie Guerrero. If that wasn't bad enough Punk had made him remember the 3 month relationship that they had been involved in together. It wasn't the kind of thing Edge liked to think about, not because it had been a bad relationship no it was one of the best of his life. He didn't want to think about how he had ruined it because of his insecurities and jealousy he had ruined the one thing that mattered the most to him. He had been sure Punk had been cheating on him, and he wanted to make sure Punk knew he wasn't going to stand for it. However after the fifth guy he accused Punk of cheating with, Punk finally threw in the towel and quit, it didn't hit Edge for a few weeks how bad he wanted to be with Punk. He never did approach Punk to mend the relationship; oh he knew at some point Punk had loved him just as much as he loved Punk. At the same time he also knew Punk could never be happy with him being jealous all the time. And if he was being completely honest with himself that's all he really wanted was Punks happiness. Even if that meant watching as he was happy with someone else, and even if seeing that would tear Edge's heart out. The incoming message alert on his phone brought him out of his stupor.

"Adam Copeland (Edge) you are invited to an affair at 650 West Kinington Ave, at 7:30 pm tonight.

Please bring a suitcase that is packed for an overnight stay. We have contacted Vince to let him

Know where you will be. Poor Edge we know how it feels to be heartbroken, even if it is your own

Fault you just couldn't keep that green eyed monster in check could you? We know what it's like to be

Alone and we want to help you. If you have trouble deciding on coming or not, we can always help out

Mr. Brooks although you may not like the outcome of that situation would you?"

Phil Brooks was happy he had everything out of life that he wanted. Well maybe not everything he had the one thing he needed for three brief months. But those three months were the best three months in Phil's life, even the jealousy and accusations of cheating didn't dampen his love for Adam. He needed Adam to trust him, yes he knew Adam had been hurt, yes he knew exactly who had hurt him and that SOB had paid dearly. It still didn't change the fact that Phil wasn't like the person who had hurt Adam he was loving and understanding and he actually gave two rats asses about Adam. Unfortunately for Phil right at the moment Adam didn't see it that way but the tides were changing he could see it in Adams eyes. Phil knew all along Adam had fallen in love with him, that why he was so jealous he had loved once before and been burned. And that was ok Phil was prepared to bust down Adams walls, what he wasn't going to do was get accused of cheating every time he was out past 8pm. Adam missed him just as much as Phil missed Adam he could tell in the way Adam sent him not so secret glances back stage. Oh the way Adam shivered when every Phil said his name, yes Adam was still in love just like Phil he was just to stubborn to admit it. Well Phil was going to change that, right after he read that annoying texting message again.

"Phil Brooks you are invited to an affair at 650 West Kinington Ave, at 7:30 pm tonight.

Please bring a suitcase that is packed for an overnight stay. We have contacted Vince to let him

Know where you will be. Mr. Brooks we know all about your dilemma someone you love

Who's been hurt and just too stubborn and proud to admit they love you to. Well don't you

Worry about a thing we have it all taken care of, yes we do, just be sure to attend our little party and

All will be made entirely clear. Mr. Brooks we certainly can see if you have a reluctance to attend. But

Let us sweeten the deal for you if you refuse to show up, well then Mr. Copeland's broken heart isn't

The only broken thing he'll leave with. See you at 7:30 sharp."

Does anyone feel sorry for Edge? Hope you enjoy!


	7. Into the madness

I decided to do another shout out to my reviewers since I seemed to miss a few last time, I apologize about that I really do appreciate all the reviews Secrets has gotten so far.

**Mademoiselle Else: thank you and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. And nothing good is every going to happen at 650 w Kinington road as you shall soon see.**

******Demoniac Bastard Scorpio: I'm sorry the 2 couples you picked didn't end up wining, but I am glad you're still able to enjoy the story. I might write a Jeff and Kane story after this is done.**

**Addicted to Cenaton: can I just say your reviews make me giggle. Yes you shall know the culprits behind all these messages. You should make a guess as to who it is I'd like to see if anyone has caught on to where I'm going with this.**

**lavida90: The suspense is building quit heavily isn't it? Hopefully it will all get resolved.**

650 W Kinington Road was never a happy place some say it was even creepier when it was in operation than shut down. But then again that issue is still up for discussion. The building sat high on a hillside overlooking Kinington road it was the only thing besides the cornfields that really had any personality. The slate brick walls covered in ivy and moss loomed over the entranced gate that had a decapitated sign that barely read "All that enter leave a happier soul." You see the building at 650 West Kinington road use to hold the Happy State mental institution, although if you asked the patients at the time nothing good ever happen at Happy State. That's why it was perfect for his revenge it was all set up, the messages delivered, the veiled threats told. Now all he and his minion had to do was wait. The seeds had been planted he wanted them to suffer and he'd do anything to make that happen. Even put up with on of the most uneducated women in their profession. "Sir I have all the files put together where do you want them." Speak of the she devil, she couldn't even find where to put files. "Just hand them to me, now do you have the table and rooms all set up?" "Yes sir just as you wanted them." "Good very good, now let us go get ready for our guests then." As she made her way to the day he thought of one very important piece of information to tell her. "I want our guest to feel very unwelcomed when they arrive do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir." "Good now go get ready." Yes it was all going just as he wanted. He would get his sweet revenge even if he had to destroy his own life. And when all of their lives collapsed around them he'd stand there and laugh manically of course.

Uh oh who could these two villains be? Any guesses


	8. first meetings

John Cena pulled up to the address in the text message and immediately felt unwelcomed. He didn't know if it was just the creepy building or the feeling in his gut that something bad was about to go down. John seriously thought of not coming, but with the threat of Randy finding out he was in love with him there was no way in hell John wouldn't come. That one secret that one piece of information that John had held on since both he and Randy's days at OVW. No there was no way Randy could never find out anything about his feelings. And unfortunately letting Randy know was exactly what this "us" was threatening to do. Standing on the door steps ready to knock, Cena was surprised when the door opened and a note card was reveled on the side of the door. The card read, "Welcome Mr. Cena we are happy you decided to come to our affair. If you please leave your bag in the hall and go find your name at the table the rest of our guests will be here shortly."

Randy Orton was pissed to say the least. Not only was someone threatening to tell John about Randy being in love with him, whoever it was also threatened to tell the real reason Randy got a divorce. Randy knew it was stupid to think his coworkers would think anything less of him hell half of them were gay or at least bi. But there was always that nagging in the back of his mind that someone would treat him differently and he didn't want that. Pulling up to the building Randy knew nothing good was going to come by being here. Reading the old sign on the entrance gate didn't help soothe the raising hairs on his neck. There were no other cars in front of the building he figured that this was just some reporter trying to get a story. Walking up to the door he wasn't surprised to see the doors open all alone this was a creepy ass building. He was however surprised by the note card he read. "Mr. Orton how nice of you to join us tonight. If you will please leave your bag in the hall and go find your name on the table. The rest of our guest will be here shortly. There is already one guest here so do try and be polite." One guest already here what the hell was going on? "Creepy ass building, creepy ass hosts who the hell are they anyways." Randy thought about the last sentence try and be polite, might as well start undermining who ever the hosts were. "Hello! Whoever is here get the fuck out here and help me find the kitchen." He waited for an answer when he heard the voice that did answer most likely from the kitchen. "Just follow the hall all the way down, wait a minute Randy is that you?" There was only one blue eyed dimpled goof ball that had that voice. And he was the one person Randy didn't want to see at the moment. The one and only John Cena.

John was getting tired of being the only one here. He wanted someone to answer his questions he just didn't like being the only person in the building. At least he thought he was the only one, but someone had to see him pull up and put that note card on the door. Thinking about it made him even more freaked out. About 30 mins after arriving he was starting to get pissed off, that's when he heard the car door shut. That meant another person or John hoped another person. He wanted to go meet the new occupant but once he was in the kitchen he found out the door was locked from the outside. He heard the front doors open and close and figured whoever it was, was reading his or her own note card. John found it strange that there were 12 manila folders on the table but the only one he was able to pick up was the one with his name on it. He couldn't even find out who the other 11 were going to be. He was thinking that the new arrival was being quiet when he heard the one voice he dreamed about. "Hello! Whoever is here get the fuck out here and help me find the kitchen." Fuck it was Randy wait a minute if Randy was here that meant that either Randy had a huge secret it Randy was about of the "us" in the message. John answered with a simple "Just follow the hall all the way down, wait a minute is that you Randy?" John had hoped his voice didn't give away his nervousness. Hearing the kitchen door open he turned and saw that the sex on legs Greek god was looking non to happy to see him there. Oh yes tonight was going to go well.


	9. Close encounters

I was going to post this yesterday, but I had mother's day activities with my mother dearest. And unfortunately I have an extremely busy week so I'm planning on putting two other new chapters up this week. And maybe only 1 or 2 this weekend, but next week I plan on getting back to putting up a few chapters a day.

Today just wasn't Rob's day. Finding out that the man you were planning on marrying was cheating isn't exactly something anyone wants to find out before noon. And for Rob it just brought back the question that everyone had asked him when he started dating Ken. Why would he date Ken if he was really in love with someone else? As much as he tried to rationalize it he came to the conclusion that in the beginning he did somewhat love Ken. But over time he realized that he couldn't give Ken what he needed. He was still going to marry Ken even if he wasn't happy. But that that was all water under the bridge now, and maybe now would be a good time to show Evan what he meant to Rob and how great they could be together. Didn't that stupid text say Evan was going to be here tonight, speaking of the message he was pretty sure he knew who the "us" were. He didn't understand what they wanted him to do the company was being bought out what the hell was he suppose to do sit and drown with them. No he got out just like A.J and all the other smart guys in the locker and now he felt like they were going to pay. Standing in front of the building, of course they would choose a fucking mental hospital it was just so fitting for those two. Before he could knock on the door it opened all by its self, "Damn fucking loony bin making me crazy already." No Rob wasn't happy and to find no one to show him where to go he was even more unhappy. He heard voices that sounded like Orton and Cena but brushed it off to being freaked out. "Hello, anybody home." "Rob? Is that you, we're in the kitchen just follow the hall down." Now that voice he knew it was Cena and if that was him then, right on queue Orton stuck his head out of a door at the end of the hall. "Van Dam." That was the best Rob could hope usually Orton just growled at him. "Orton, how's it going?" "How's it look like it's going I've been stuck here with Mr. Never give up for half an hour." "Wow someone wake up on the wrong side of the rock." Randy hated it when people made jokes about him having the nickname of a snake. He had to hold back a chuckle at the growl from Randy and the dimpled smile plastered on Cena's face. When would these two just kiss and get it over with, although they'd probably say that about him and Evan once he got here. "So I'm guessing whoever got us here has a secret on you 2 as well, so what is it?" The simultaneous "None of you fucking business." Were just too much and Rob double over laughing yes today wasn't Robs day but maybe it would get better.

Evan was an idiot a thousand times over he was an idiot. His momma raised his better than to talk to strangers. Although he wouldn't ask her opinion on threatening text messages. She always told him now Evvy don't go talking to no strangers and don't take any candy from em either ya hear me? He had to laugh thinking of the day when he had come home with an apple from the neighbors tree and said, Mamma look a nice man gave me this and he said I looked good in my jeans isn't that nice mamma. She had chased him for about 20 mins before giving up. He did get a good stern talking to before bed that night. Driving up to the building he felt strangely calm like he knew nothing to horrible was going to happen. And then it hit him Rob was going to be there, Rob the one man Evan couldn't have, this was not going to be a good night. Walking into the already open building Evan thought it was strange to leave the door open like someone was expecting him. He followed the hall down thinking he might as well find somewhere to seat. Finding a door he reached out to open it when he heard an oddly familiar voice. "You two are too much just kiss and get it over with already." That was Rob but who was he talking about. "Shut the fuck up Van Dam", "Yes do shut up we could say the same thing about you and Bourne, now couldn't we?" The first voice was Randy Orton the second was John Cena what the hell were they doing here? Listening to the rest of the conversation was both heart breaking and exciting Evan defiantly didn't expect to hear what he did. "There is no Evan and me what are you talking about." "Come on Rob I've seen how you've looked at him, too bad you and Anderson are together." "Kencheatedonme." Rob had mumbled whatever he said so quickly and quietly Evan hadn't even understood on word. Rand on the other hand seemed to know what he had said and seemed itd be fun to make him say it again. "What was that Van Dam didn't quit hear you?" "HE CHEATED ON ME OK! Ken was fucking ring rats the whole timer we were together. And no John there isn't going to be a Evan and I cause Im not going to be just another booty call." No one had heard the younger man enter the door "But you wouldn't be." All three men whipped around at the sound of the new voice. Evan walked up to Rob and put his arms around the man's neck. Rob breathed and started to say "Evan don't…" He was cut off by the lips of the younger man. Of in the corner both John and Randy watched the moment, John turned Randy towards him. "John what the…" But he too was cut off as lips were pressed against his. Yes for the first four guests it seemed coming to this little affair wasn't going to end badly. Or so they hoped.


	10. IMPORTANT AN

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

I apologize for making my readers wait for some sort of an update although I did warn you that my week was hectic. On a good note I got a job you are now reading the works of the head maître de at the eagles nest one of the only 5 star restaurants in Indianapolis! On to the bad news I am totally stump on how to continue the story. I think I should have only focused on 1 or 2 couples however I do not want to give up. So I'm going to ask you guys if you have any ideas, especially for wade and Sheamus I have no idea where they fit in. I really would appreciate any ideas. On to other good news a really good friend of mine just started writing a story .net/s/6982924/1/Internship_of_love you should check it out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
